Eugenia
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: Lucy Potter, the first potter to denied the name of potter what next? don't own harry potter right belong to j.k, rate m in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim all right belong to j.k.r

AN: I live up to my name likely when half asleep could read or not choice is yours but pardon the spelling and gramer.

Chapter 1

From afar, if one look into the second story west window of the Potter proud manor in Gordric Hallows they would find themselves memorize by a beautiful life size doll. How little did they know on the other side of the glass it was not a delicate doll, but the third child of James Potter and his late wife Lily Potter who pass away more than seven years ago weaken by child birth unable to defend herself and her new born daughter Lucy from a death eater attack Lily Potter had made a sacrifice.

As time pass the beautiful child would be found staring out the window every day without fail as time pass, Lucy knew that her father have always held a strong dislike toward her for she had weakened her mother that cause her death. Her father never shelter that fact from her, no she was often reminded when her brothers were out of sight. He was ashamed of her, never was she allow in public when her brother attended school she was taught by few private tutor when she was old enough. Her father accept no less than perfect mark, in rare moment that her father talk to her about her mother she learn that her mother was a highly gifted witch.

Lucy much like her mother with her emerald green eyes and red highlight that was same shade as her mother present in her thankfully straight black hair. Lucy never had any friends her brother saw to that not that it was very hard task not many child live in Gordric Hollow the number of child in the premise can be count by a single hand including that of her family, their father also help in the matter rarely have she as allow outside of the house her skin soon became pale but trait from her mother remain taunting her.

This year her elder twin brother will be attending Hogwart with her father on leading his aurora team on a year long mission she have been sent to live with her aunt and her husband and son in a muggle residence. Lucy have been packing ever since she was told, in her prepare shrinkable trunk she claim when she was exploring Gordric Hollows held her most price presentation include; her favorite clothes and dresses that her brothers have brought for her, her favorite white stuff bunny, as well as her violin and flute as tradition of pureblood family for female to learn all form of art.

While her brothers were deem un-teachable after countless private tutor ran away screaming their father had given up after twenty, rumor circulate quite quickly that no tutor had dare to venture or risk teaching the Potter twins there were a few brave soul that wish to take the challenge unfortunately they were never the same again the record held ten minute by a former Gryffindor before fleeing never again be seen in British Isle the Magical ministry had send plead not scare away any more esteem tutor and pay the her twin brothers handsomely for compensation of two thousand gold.

In her appearance trunk she basic necessity as she was told few shirt, pants, dresses, along with other clothing, and few muggle book and literature equipment told prior that no her relative dislike any form of magic.

August 29

Lucy carry her shrunken trunk in her pocket without her fathers knowledge she had thought of leaving it behind to comfort her relative but she couldn't leave her self to leave magic completely, in her hand were a small trunk that her held all item her father had told her to pack.

She became nervous as her father knock on a white door with the number four indicating her relative home. The door was open by a large men who greeted her father with narrow black eyes, she was scare of the man however her father was show no such emotion or any other at all he a impassive to his surrounding.

"Mr. Duddly I presume," walking into the house. "Hello Petunia."

I look around my father to see my aunt she was a tall women with long neck she look nothing like mother. Through my observation I miss part of the conversation.

"… as I said in the letter I will pay you compensation for the year, you are to see that she attend to school like your son and provide her with necessity. It should be simple enough I'll return to pick her up in fifth of July."

Frozen shock to hear her father see so little of her she did realize that he left till she was throw into a small room that were barely furnish. That day she would remember of her abandonment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After her father left her in her relative house she was slave into her nightmare, day after day she attend to chores around the house from preparing meals to cleaning around the house, and tending to the garden. While trying to fail out of habit to obtaining top marks in school to avoid beating for getting higher mark than Duddly.

Lucy had look forward to her father to take her to return home for months, but her eight birthday came and pass her no sign of her father could been seen she worried that her father was injure during his mission, but her brother have been out of the school for more than a month now the would send words right?

On August morning she saw the family owl that drop a letter to her aunt which sealed her fate. Her aunt had told her that she would not be returning home till she was eleven old enough to attend Hogwart, her family have abandon her.

Since the dreadful day her chore has increase, she have given hope to be acknowledge by her once so call family, how the Potter line have fallen from grace. She waited and waited, day after day till she could no more hope to see the day of her eleven birthday as the beating increase.

Her uncle have acted odd with his whisper and occasional touch when her aunt and Duddly were not in the room, she had avoided her uncle presence like plague afterward. But one day her uncle return drunk in fear she took her beloved possession that she always carry with her and left the house after blasting her uncle to the far wall with magic when he corner her.

With luck she found the entrance into Diagon Ally after a long week, no one ask question as it is almost the beginning of another school term in a week she blend in with the hives of student. No one can recognize that she was a Potter either since she was tug away in the Potter manor all these years, even her brothers that had walk pass her didn't recognize her not sure if she can blame them her aunt had hack away her long hair not a month ago she had try to fix it but it still pain her that her flesh and blood didn't recognize her, she was left without a doubt to what she had plan to do.

Making her way toward the tall white building in the middle of Diagon Ally, she went to the first available goblin on the counter requesting a private room under the sixteenth term. The goblin made no comment to the request silently leading me to a private room after calling another goblin to take his place.

"This is Master Silver glove." The counter goblin lead another goblin into the room that he had me sitting in then left again.

"Good evening Master Silver glove."

"Miss Potter I heard that you wish to call upon the sixteen term to disclaim your name."

"That would be correct Master goblin."

"Do you know that would cast away more than your name it would cast away your blood and heritage."

"I know Master goblin I have study the wizarding law before, which is why I wish to take a new name opening vault with your establishment."

"I have been looking after the Potter estate and their possession for three generation and my ancestor did the same job to the Potter before you, it's difficult to see such valued family fall to this, to push their children into calling the sixteen terms. Never the least it will be done what name would you like to be under?"

"Eugenia Gladiolus."

"It will been done."

"Thank you Master goblin would you mange my account as well? Even under the new name?"

"I can."

"Will you be my witness?" To ask another to be a witness to a family ritual puts second to life trust into that individual hand. I had no other that I could trust the goblin have been the only one that was truthful to me despite the short term, the ritual can be done alone but I long for another's presence.

"If you wish it so. Miss Gladiolus."

"Thank you, may I borrow a dagger Master goblin?" Accepting the knife that Master goblin have produce I stood back to cut my palm allowing the blood to flow down to the room floor. "By my blood I Lucy Potter denied the name of Potter and the Potter line of blood, I am relative to none, without father brothers or sisters pass present and future. By my blood I denied the name of Evans relative to none, without aunt, uncle, cousin or cousins in the pass present and future. From today forth I will be known as Eugenia Gladiolus of Gladiolus family. May the Blue sword of truth be recognize by my enemy, with the silver shield of the snake protect my back from my family I claim thy coat of arms. Let it be judge by thy magic that have gifted me its presence, I call upon my magic of my status." Not many would denied their name and survive, even less survive to call upon magic to judge their worth shall they survive they start a new name in the pure blood family circle the magic judge few who attempted were unworthy for the last nine century the knowledge of such ceremony dime to only handful of people. That was why pureblood held so close to their tradion and purity because the pure blood family had been directly been touch by magic. I was gambling with my life and magic. As soon as the last word left my lip the darkness attacks me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Slowly I return to the world of living the conformation between me and magic were that of new experiences.

"Are you awake now Miss Gladiolus?"

"Yes." Accepting the pepper up potion that Master goblin handed me the effect were immediate after downing the red content. Becoming more aware of the same room I was in look down my hand I saw the silver snake ring on my right middle finger its fang baring a neatly cut triangle sapphire the exact same image of that magic show me after its approval. "Master goblin shall we begin setting up the new account." Standing up I place my portable trunk on the ground enlarging the trunk before the goblin. From within I pull out few of the art work I done when I was in the Potter manor, I took it with me because I couldn't part with my hope but now they are pointless might as well make the best out of it total of 10 regular scenery painting one set of four, and three magical painting I had painted in the rare moment I was let out of the manor. "I want the ten non magical painting be auction in the muggle world ten percent of it goes to Gringotts and the auction house for the set up transaction. The magical painting are painted by magic by no mean is it a portraits that will reply they will be sold to the highest bidder same deal ten percent goes to Gringotts for the set up transition. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes magical paintings are rare since they have to be painted by hand while controlling the artist magic they will be sold high price make it fifteen percent and we have a deal."

"Done please send the gold into my new vault and send me a notice to who sold to and when. I also want a yearly statement be sent. Can I with draw gallons from my vault without the infamous cart ride?"

"Of course merely place a drop of blood onto the key so no one else can use it present it to the front desk with the amount of withdraw desire it will be handed over to you." Handing me a gold key and a pouch that seem to already have the require gallon in the bag.

The same day on the Potter heritage tapestry the name Lucy Potter was wipe off. It did not turn black like pervious passing of those in the Potter family with the day of death, it was just gone. The change had gone unnoticed to the remaining family member except for the house elf's that serve the family for generation. 'How the famous light family descendent of Gordic Gryffindor had have fallen.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 E

2 months later

To: Eugenia Gladiolus

The transaction regarding to the painting sold through muggle Fantasy art dealer has been completed total of 1,800 gallon will be added into your vault, the buyers wish to remain annomonis. Fantasy art dealer wish future transaction with yourself and hope you chose their company for future art dealing. All 3 magical painting have been bought by Lucius Malfoy for 30,500 gallon, the amount will also be added into your vault.

From;

Gringotts bank

Silver Glove

May your vault for ever fill with gold.

The rumors were right Malfoy spend anything to get what they want, I never would of have thought the magic painting would worth that much I knew they were rare just never thought they worth that much. Malfoys certainly doesn't' hesitate to show their wealth one of the first thing I learn living in Knoturn Ally with Alex.

Alex an old man in his late 90s offer me shelter in exchange for helping him brew some of potion he sells in his Apothecary the freedom taste like that of honey after the period of servitude with the Dursley. Alex took the role of doting grandfather there it exist a mutual understanding that ask me no question and I shall tell no lies.

Insinuating the letter with my new wand I watch the letter burn bright red, I don't want to lie to Alex, not that he would ever invade my privacy by searching my room but better safe than sorry it would no doubt raise many question if he saw my letters from Gringotts with my new name. When I met Alex I haven't adapted the new name yet and accidently give the name Lucy.

Checking the time with a tempus charm five minute before time for the next ingredient for the Draught of Living Dead, I made my way down to the potion lab with a new potion text that Alex give me for my birthday already mark by sticky notes to page of Translation Flex the potion in able the drinker to comprehend know language for an hour after performing the ritual for the language, different language have a different ritual only five exist at the moment to go with the potion.

Potions such as Translation Flex are the reason I got my new wand two week ago Alex taught me more difficult potion often to keep me busy. The more potion I brew successfully the more Alex seem happy, its nice to be praise for something you did I love that feeling. Alex rewards me with the wand two week ago he took me down Knockturn Ally shop having my wand custom made. Peach wood 12 inch, core compose of basilisk venom, arctic fox hair, my own blood preventing it form burning me but burning everyone else who touch it, the wand was beautiful work of art thin black thread wrap the light color wood in a intricate pattern.

It took me an hour to finish the Draught of Living Dead, and another two to get through the first stage of Translation Flex letting it simmer for a day, before I made my way back out to the front of the shop. Alex had left me a note to watch the shop about ten minute ago before he left for Christmas shopping. Mine were already done through owl order since I was forbidden to wander out of the shop unsupervised, not that I have much shopping to do for Alex a silver potion knife that Alex have been eyeing in the potion magazine of course adding my own coat of arm lily design engrave on the handle Alex might not know the meaning but it feels nice to know that I gave him something, and for Master Silver glove I hope he won't take offence to a magical painting of him as a present.

The door open interrupting my musing, a dark hair man walks in silently the only sound made by his bellowing black cloak carrying aura that demands respect. I remember this man from the monthly magazine Severs Snap professor of Hogwart witchcraft and wizardy, youngest to earn the title potion master. "Master Snape."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snape POV

Since the day that Severus had meet Lucy the potion professor of Hogwart have return to the Apothecary once a week without fail amiss his busy schules to discuses potion with his friends assistance. He had enjoy the in depth discussion with the young witch, he sometime even take time with great patient to explain certain herbs property reaction patient he didn't know he had. The skill that the young witch posses from his observation and product potion that is on the Apothecary shelves are the sign that makes a potion master. Skill that makes a potion master are rare, and highly value. He wish have her as his apprentice, he couldn't watch her throw away her talent like that when she had reply that she only enjoy brewing the potion, and respected to a extent.

Countless time he had wish his son Ashton, now a second year in Hogwart to have the gift as potion master so he could pass on his teaching in potion; Ashton is a decent brewer excel in potion better than average. He loves his son dearly but it was still disappointing that his son didn't held the gift of potion, but did excel in other area top of his class out doing the rest of his year.

He had seen hope rekindle in Lucy, he had wanted an apprentice to teach passing on his skill as a potion master. Many had applied but none was competent enough, he is not desperate to the point that he will take an incompetent apprentice just to pass on his skill, deciding he would wait till Lucy at least graduate from school before offering again.

Lucy POV

Lucy have come to enjoy the potion professor of Hogwart presence the potion discussion was something that she had look forward to weekly, it was something that challenge her without holding back. The few time that she brew potion with the potion master she was quite speechless of the man's skill.

It came as a shock to her potion master Snape asks her to be his apprentice. Potion was something she enjoy greatly to a point love same as her painting, and music. She had wanted greatly to accept immediately when the potion master had asked her but she also has a fear for potion. A drop of dark purple liquid could cause unimaginable pain, a drop of dark green liquid to a person drink could shatter the person's mind render him a vegetable grantee spot in St. Muggles. After living with the Duddly's it open her eyes to the danger of the world no longer would the world be black in white that she spend her years in confinement of the Potters. A simple drop of beautiful liquid could cause such harm is something she isn't ready to embrace, she fear that if she accept to apprentice ship she would be force to brew the kind of potion she fear.

No harm isn't something that she want to have her hand on creating no matter how much a person disserves it. She will tell master Snap the next time she sees him.

How ever she never got the chance as master Snap had inform her that he will wait for her answer once she graduate her witch schooling. Reluctantly she had agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

2 Years later

The year has came and pass, the last two year I spent with Alex were the best time I have in my short life. Now my Hogwart letter came along with few other schools all over the country deliver under the name Eugenia Gladiolus. It is a great opportunity, many of the course that the foreign schools offer aren't even in the Hogwart curriculums. But Hogwart is where my brother are even if they didn't or don't recognize me is it wrong to long for the affection of blood family?

As promise Master Snap have not inquirer the matter of apprenticeship again and still continue our monthly discussion. Many times I want to tell him and Alex of my true name instead of the one I cast away, but I couldn't bring myself to trust them. If I choose to attend Hogwart would I really be able to handle the ignorance of the pure blood? The registry of pure blood status are listed within the ministry but often is left alone, they would consider me as a muggle born and treat me as such.

No, I won't attend Hogwart and be drag into the political power game within the school. As much as political games interest me, I have no intention to be part of it just yet. Especially if the whisper of the Dark Lord returning is travelling through Knoturn Ally, it was proven true when someone order quite few rare ingredients that are use in dark rituals few weeks ago.

The month passes slowly struggling to pick a school for her magical education. Even Alex forbids her to no be closer than two meter of the potion lab, due to the last explosion. To pass her time she resign her self to painting, by the end of the month has fill her room with many painting of varies scenery and subject differ from regular to magical painting. In the end she send more than half to Silver glove arrange to be sold, keeping only a few. During the month she had rejected quite number of school that doesn't offer potion and dueling courses, from there the rejection was stricter till only two were left. Now she is left to choose between Shadow Night and Hogwart.

Shadow Night a prestige school that open by vampire centuries ago. Few invitations were sent to witches and wizard and fewer return, but of those that survive to returns to society stood on top. A school that closely guards its secret, not many even knew it exist.

There was no competition between Shadow Night and Hogwart, sending my reply back to both schools I made my way down to the Apothecary. "I'm going to shop for my school supplies Alex be back in a few hours!" Putting on my boy disguise that Alex insisted it was safer to travel alone in Knoturn Ally after living in the Ally for a year, Alex finally allow me to leave the door when I wear the disguise. Leaving for Gringotts bank the school supplies list is going to put a dent in my vault. And I need to make a new arrangement with Master Silver glove for the next few years.

When I arrive to Gringotts bank Master Silver glove is already with a client, so I went to my vault to collect few book on my school list and a fourth of the gold in my vault. Leaving Gringotts to Flourish and Bots for the few books they do have on my school list.

The shop clerk look weirdly at my purchases after I gather as many books as they have that I require along with few other. "Hogwart dear? Aren't you a first year, these book are a bit advance for your year isn't it?"

"Is the require book for my new school. How much?"

"One thousand two hundred five gallon."

I was expecting that few of the books were a rare find in a light wizard shop, doubt they knew what they have. There was a gasp from behind me as I paid for my books, putting the shrink purchase bag into my bunny book bag turn to leave the shop. A boy with red hair stood behind me looking at me with undeniable jealousy, and calculating glance. The bush hair girl try to make her way toward me arm full of books, she was there browsing the shelf before I was in the shop. Still a long list of supplies needed to be purchase I left quickly to get my robe next.

Deciding to go to Madam Malkin's for my school robes I walk into a tense atmosphere. On one side the Malfoy family heir waiting to be measure for his Hogwart school robe, on the other the Longbottom family heir and the boy who live were also waiting to be measure. The Madam Malkin's were unsure how to proceed between a well influence known Dark family, or the icon of Light family not wanting to offend either since they both demand her personal fitting.

A young assistant approach me, went to the extent to bend down to my eye level to future escape the suffocating atmosphere. "Hogwart dear? Come this way."

Why does everyone refer me to 'Dear' I don't even know them. "No I require the uniform for Shadow Night."

Madam Malkin's look like Merlin has answer her prayers, ordering her assistance to tend to Malfoy and Longbottom who still stood waiting and made her way to me. Leading me to another room, she didn't comment when I begin to remove my disguise as a boy she just begins to measure me for my school robe taking longer to necessary. "A good rescue no?"

"Thank Merlin that you came the time when you did I have no interest of a repeat of what happen earlier with the Potter and the Snap family they almost broke out in a fight. Beside I'm the only one in Britain who knows how the Shadow Night uniform looks like and is permitted to creating them."

The Potter and the Snap feud begun when mom was a student, I suppose it continue to our generation. Finally the school robe has been measure for; I realize I have out grown most of my clothes in the trunk, if I need to replace my wardrobe why not now. "I would also need a set of battle robe." With all intend to take the dueling class with the war brewing so close. "Two set of masters of potion use spell as much protection charm you offer; two formal and non formal dress robe in blue and silver; few casual robe in black, blue, silver, emerald green, blood red, and white; seven set of night clothes and undergarment; to complete with three muggle dress one formal blue made with silk, shirt and jeans regular fabric of muggle style. Other than the battle robe and potion robe please set one order for summer and one for winter season of the exact same order."

Madam Malkin's look like Christmas came early with the amount of order.

The school robe has finally been complete during the order, I was shock how much difference it is compare to the school robe of Hogwart I saw my brothers worn. The uniform is a half formal muggle style high collar suit cuffed long sleeves and a left breast pocket the trim ends above the stomach, knee high skirt over lapping the white shirt under the half suit, complete with dragon hive boots; the whole attire is black with silver trim. Looking at the boots I realize I have no interest in picking out shoes to match the clothes I order. "Can you also pick two pairs of shoes to match the formal dress robe, and muggle dress?"

"Of course, does the uniform fit well?"

"Yes please commission two more."

"That is fine dear…"

"Eugenia, please." I am no one's dear, especially when I hardly know them.

"Eugenia then, the order is quite large I'm afraid it can't be completed today."

"That is fine as long as it's completed by the end of the week."

"Then the total will be five thousand gallons for the robes and clothes I trim it to an even price. I'll pick out some shoe and you choose when you and your parent come pick them up will add to it then."

"I'll pay for the clothes and robes now." Emptying one of the endless weightless bag of gold on the counter, any extra can you put it on account?"

"Of course de… Eugenia."

Putting back on my boy disguise when we step out of the room Madam Malkin's order her free assistance to work on the new orders; the Malfoy and Longbottom heir just finish with their robe. Before I could make my way out the door I was stop when someone pulling on my knapsack, turning around I was pull by the Longbottom heir. He seems to think all should warship him.

"Let go I'm not interested in whatever you are selling, though one has to wonder why they hire you to advertise their product." Everyone in the room was shock expect by the Longbottoms who look out rage, the Malfoy family and Madam Malkin's were try to hide their amusement along with the unfortunate attendant that was attending to Longbottom heir. Apparently the boy heir didn't understand the words that form the sentence, the next thing out of his mouth infuriate me more.

"I'll allow you to accompany me to get my school books, you can even carry them."

"This is what the wizard world relies on to save them from Voldemort," everyone in the shop flinch at the word Voldemort, "how sad did British ministry fall to relying on a boy that wit give up on him due to the lack of exercise." By now the spectator grew, and the boy who live really didn't understood the insult though his parent did and she made her way over to slap me on the face. I let her for the retribution will be so sweet.

Slap.

She has this sickly sweet smile on her face. "I don't know who's son you are but you need a lesson in manners, manners that you parent neglect and I'm going to teach you."

"My my Longbottom heir sends his parent to battle for him. Alice Longbottom I challenge you to a wizarding duel to reclaim my honor."

"Accept." Slowly making her way to the center of the street, the crow parted for her. "No unforgivable."

"First blood or first to lose conscious lose."

"Agreed." Smiling brighter "can you even hold a wand properly?"

As answer I throw a cutting hex at her, she doge and retaliate with puppet curse a mile form of a unforgivable."

I still need to shop for the rest of my school supplies "noctes araneum." As the spell directed spider from the shadow emerge and begin to attack Alice Longbottom it continue its advance despite the hex and charm she threw at it. "Good to know that the light family of the boy who live isn't shy from using such dark hexes and curses. The time I spend to develop the spell, and all of Alex practice duel has finally pay off. Now completely submerge by the shadow spider it gone just as fast it came reveling a unconscious Alice Longbottom.

Leaving to get the last of my supplies the crow parted quickly and Frank Longbottom leveted his wife promptly to St. Muggles. All in a days work, getting large supplies of inks, quilts, and parchments. I made my way back to Gringotts bank.

Master Silver glove was free of clinet this time around though he look quiet wary. "Good evening Master Silver glove, may your gold run like the endless river."

"And may your vault forever fill with gold. Now all pentry aside, your former father came made an inquire if there has been withdrawn from Lucy Potters vault."

"Ahha it seem that he has paid a visit to the Duddley's, one has to wonder how he forgets a child in a magic hating muggle family for so long." Bitterness marries my voice.

"You do realize that your name was wipe out of the Potters tapestry right?"

"But of course, it was gone the day I change my name. You know that."

"He thinks your dead."

"Let him."

Sigh, "your family is fill with stubborn people. I don't know if yours are worst or the Weaslys."

"And what have the Weaslyes done now?"

"Two of their seven children repeatedly request loan of thousand gallons to start a joke shop business, they have inquire almost every master goblin in Gringotts."

"The twins? Who else is in the business with them?"

"Yes you know them?"

"We meet a few times." Draw back to the few visits they made to the Potter manor to plan mischief they were quite talented and got the Madrads a few times.

"They in the business alone with no investor, their parents are quite against it."

"Draw up a contract for me Master Silver glove I will give them two thousand gallons to invest in their business if they could pass both O.W.L and N.E.W.T on at least four subjects with Exceed Expectation. I want 20% cut of future profits."

"The other master goblin will be quite relived to hear this."

"Are you one of them?"

"…"

"How did the painting go?" Changing the subject the look on goblins face was all the answer I need filing the information for future black mail.

"Half of the regular paintings are sold slowly in the muggle world, but for quite high price. Large number of magical painting are sold in the last auction, the second auction is tonight displaying the rest of your paintings. You are making a name for yourself in the both art world. A million gallon is added to your vault. There are large number request for you to paint personal portrait."

"Why so many?"

"Most of the portrait today is painted by spells not painted by hand with control magic. Portrait painted by hand with control magic has unique property."

"Oh, I didn't know but then again I never draw human subject in magical painting."

"Its lost what the unique property are most of the text on the subject were burn in the war with the last two Dark Lords."

"Too bad then I'm not interested in changing my subject just yet."

"Why are you here today other than to ask for statement of your art auction?"

"I'll be attending Shadow Night in upcoming school year, so I doubt I'm going to be painting anything for a while. I still want the monthly statement, and notice if the Weasly twin accept the contract and when they will be starting the business as well as what they name it, I want to be a silent party."

"Are you expecting that they will meet the requirement early?"

"Of course they are jokers, born of mischief there for unpredictable. I also want to notice immediately if the ministry will try to claim my vault, or if you are no longer in charge of my account."

"Are you expecting something to happen?"

"You and I both know that another war is brewing, I'm sure you have your source, I don't trust the ministry with my painting now they will un-doubtly bend the rule to suit them in the future for their gain. If it so happen that they discover my pure blood statues before I'm of age, I need steps to prevent robbery and a fail safe. If that happens I want you to move almost everything to the second account I'm opening now under the name Eugenia Lily. I want my assets dive between the two vaults. Can't let them have every thing, but can't let them have nothing either."

"It will be done I assume you want no attachment between the two."

"Yep."

"Here is the key you know what to do."

Accepting the key setting it to me it joins the rest of my item in the stuff bunny bag.

Leaving Gringotts I head back to Knoturn Ally for the rest of my book, and get a bird for mailing. Seven years worth of core class books dented my pouches of gold's more than expected. Several books on laws, ritual, potions, and defense joined the pile. After wandering several pet shop I finally found a baby falcon just finish its training in a small run down shop at the end of Knoturn Ally. Finally able to return my bed and sleep off the exhaustion before packing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Four years has pass since I first step into the walls of Shadow Night, the first time I set sight on the school was one of the most frightening and most memorable moment. The walls were made of pure black marble the school itself is built inside of a inactive volcano, it was likely active when it was fist built. The school accepts all race of magical being witches, wizards, creatures alike as long as you have the talent to stay alive within the school. It was especially dangerous for me since I was the only female non creature dominate in my year, the few other in the years above me were found drain of blood once they were out of the school protection in the middle of third year, while the other found themselves under the stronger protection for a price.

Last year was the year I was force to step out of the shadow though I had no interest in the power game someone thought I was easy prey. They were sadly mistaken after they sneak into my room in the middle of the night they strut right into my trap. Needless to say the intruder were found strip hung in the dinning hall next morning with the word 'pervert' painted across his chest, stunt but well aware of the event, there were no one foolish enough to break into my room again. The event that night was never said the said pervert looking for a meal were too shock to repeat a word many speculation were spread, the power display attracted many unwanted attention, when I refused to seek protection of the four suit hold of the school, one was knock off his seat after tempting me enough he was sent to the hospital the werewolf were wary of me after that incident but luckily stay out of my way.

"Lil this way," Zane loud as ever, one of the four ruling power of the school and son of the vampire king.

"Zane is morning most you be so loud." Zane would be one of the vampires that raise many questions about the vampire race, even if one can't tell morning from night within the wall of Shadow Night Zane is always energetic instead of the usual dark stiff attitude of a vampire.

"Didn't you hear our school is participating in the Tri-Wizard tournament this year the principal is taken ten of us there."

"This has nothing to do with me since I'm not in the age of limit."

"Now you can't be so sure you know that you could take the position of one of the four ruling you just too lazy to play the game. You could stand along side us six years you can't be so sure that the head master won't take you with us. Even if is just watching is a good learning experience."

"…"

"Look the head master is announcing who is going," looking to see the principal standing giving the speech before reading a list from his hand.

"Of those going to Hogwart with me to take part in the Tri-Wizard tournament are Zane Emis, Suzuki Manta, Scarlet Young, Raven Winter, Ann Green and Rein Green, Tama Silver, Silvia Light, Yu Ling, and Eugenia Gladiolus."

"Just my luck." Cursing my luck I don't want to face the few people in Hogwart then I still don't want to face them now, this time there is no choice the head master's word are law as an unspoken rule in exchange he rarely interfere with the affair of the student.

Never in all my four year in Shadow Night could I have guess that the headmaster is such showy person. The eleven of us arrive on Hogwart ground through lighting travel. The fastest transportation across the globe knows only, available to student and faculty current or former of Shadow Night. The method was created by a light mage student of Shadow Night half century ago. Often I find myself cursing the person for inventing the travel orb, and the headmaster for making us use it during dire mission.

No discomfort was shown on any of our faces as we flash onto the Hogwart ground, but I know for a fact that Raven, Ann, and Suzuki felt the same we all abhor the travel method. I wonder if the orb was design with female discomfort in mind. There was a rumor that the mage has a women phobia. One day the mage will disappear his scream will be heard across the world, and the female of Shadow Night shall rejoice.

"A dream is still a dream," Zane whisper to my ear, how I hate that smug amusing look on his face.

"Keep talking Zane, I know a spell to turn a male vampire to women." Suzuki hiss with a innocent smile on her face.

"Now now there is no need for spells my lovely bird."

"Of course not we could just do it the muggle way right Anna?" Raven whisper with a smile just as innocent.

The other male student that heard every word of the conversation wisely kept to themselves leaving Zane to fend for him self against the advancing female lead by another ruling enclosing him. Hell has no fury on a women's scorn. The headmaster just added a privacy ward and a silencing bubble before he went to greet the other headmaster and mistress. Even he is afraid of Suzuki after a certain memorable moment that written down forever in school history.

While the head master greet the other headmaster and mistress of other school participating in the tournament. The gathering student on the ground were obsorbing the over whelming or exciting atmosphere, many were opening staring at our school.

Who could blame them when Ann and Rein are both full blooded veelas. Raven a snow women pale beauty un-match any where. Tama who is a maturing incubus calling to his feet. The rest of the group are just as beautiful or masculent attractive as they are by themselves. When they stand in a group they just calling the lust of population in the vicinity. Even if it's the same in Shadow Night not many would dare to approach the top of school, one wrong step it might be eternal slumber when you sleep that night.

Apparently we were one of the last few school to arrive, since the whole charade ended in few minute. The war in Britain must be escalating if Dumbelldore is using such crude method of recruiting followers. Other wise he would never openly invite our school full of powerful leading dark race heirs, head of clans of different magical species all over the world.

The great hall of Hogwart were festively decorated with each of the four house color above the four sectioned rolls of benches. After the short introduction of each school we unomously choose to sit at the Raveclaw's table. They seem to be the only tolerable table. Huppulepuff were cramp with student from Baxinton, and Solis Academy. Gryffindor were exerbertly loud with the new private Atum Sinx Institute. Slytherin were polite with the Durmstrang Institute even thought it was cramp, Durmstrang bought the most student among the foreign schools.

After dinner our school was accommodated in the dungeon during our stay due to the vampire in our group we couldn't travel back and forth between private lounging on school ground and in the castle for morning class. Is not that the vampire would burn in the sun there is potion and engrave ruin on personal item that helps the problem but it still annoy most vampires.

The Slytherin common room were dark and cold hardly a welcoming atmosphere, the Slytherin themselves were not very welcoming either. Apparently Dumbelldore force our presence on them.

"Not very welcoming are they?"

"At least is not some bright towers."

We were shown to a room each, basic furnish, but the furniture were beautifully design even the littlest pattern were carefully engraved. Comfort was not neglected.

Morning was an interesting affair Zane woke everyone 6A.M. sharp No one was spare even some of the Slytherin woke in Zane's excitement, not that they were happy about it. I curse myself for keying in Zane into my personal ward I set up for my current room.

Somehow Zane made it to great hall in one piece. A Hupplepuff, a Ravenclaw, two Slytherin was already eating their breakfast getting a early start for the day. The Ravenclaw is Hadrian Orion Potter younger of the Potter twin, Hadrian always the studious one despite his mischief side. He seem to notice my stare when he look up I look away just in time sitting my back to the Ravenclaw table. I was curious of why Hadrian Potter is still in Hogwart since he should have had graduated last year.

The first day in Hogwart was my worst nightmare same could be said with other Night Shadow student. Force to sitting through class according to our age group was unbelievable, since our headmaster left the pervious night we had no say in the arrangement. The school curriculum is teaching beginner course of Night Shadow, the stander is below sea level it was hard to stay awake. By lunch I was the only one still attending class, which I only stay awake because I kept using shocking spell to stay awake, the other left me for their comfortable bed, I long for mine too.

Potion the only class I was looking forward to attending, even if it is a join class between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It ended in disaster a simple Drought of Living Dead, the boy who live Neville Longbottme melt his cauldron taking people within a meter of the toxic vile with him, sending eight people himself included to the hospital wing. The talent of a world renown potion master wasted away teaching incompetence who can't follow simple directions.

When potion class ended I was restraining every fiber of my being to not slam my head repeat-ly against the desk till unconsciousness came to me. In my struggle I didn't realize I was the only student that had yet to left.

"Lucy how come you didn't inform me that you were coming to Hogwart?"

"I thought it would be a good surprise."

"It is."

I miss him so much he was a father that I never truly have; I launch myself into his waiting arms. The hug was like before its fill with warmth. "I miss you."

"As have I child, I don't have many to discus potion with."

"I miss th…"

Bang.

The door were burst open the wooden door hit the wall it return to the force almost hitting the person who open it, the damage was prevented at the last second.

"Ashton I know I taught you to knock before entering a room."

"Sorry professor Snap, there has been a bit of trouble on the entry way to the dungeon. Longbottom and Malfoy are at it, wands were draw, I stun them but the curse that Longbottom was about to cast was crusio."

"Is he the one that you always mention?"

"Yes my son."

"You better go take care of Longbottom now before the teacher, or the might just try to sweep everything under the rug. Slytherein witness doesn't count much with Dumbell." Reliantly I release him from the hug I want the hug to last longer.

"I'll be back quickly wait a bit Lucy I want to know how you been for the last four year."

"I'll wait."

When master Snap left the room I notice that Ashton master Snap's son was watching me intensely. "Can I help you Mr. Snap."

"I'm not calling you mom."

"Mom?" He mistaken the relationship between his father and I, the mistake was rather funny yet a bit outrageous. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, "I'm not that old, master Snap is a master in art of potion. Our relationship is that of teacher and student, how you come to that conclusion I have no idea. You both may look alike but your personalities are quite different." He blushes hard at that he left quickly as he can with dignity. I decide to start on a potion I been reading about, since the trouble is between Slytherin and Gryffindor the problem should take a while to resolve.

Two hours have pass dinner was about to begin it would be interesting sight to see how the teacher take to the absent of my classmate, I didn't want to miss it but I also want to wait for master Snap. After cleaning up just when I was about to leave for dinner master Snape came through the newly fix door. Intimidating as all ways, remind me of the pass four years that didn't seem to move forward; same as the time when he always walk through the door of the apothecary, a smile made it to my face I forgot how long it has been.

"Lets go to the great hall for dinner, we can catch up later."

"Of course. I'll see you later master Snape." I left to make sure that all of my class mate made it to the great hall being part of the entertainment.

All but Zane was already dinning in the great hall for dinner; I return this morning's favor for Zane waking me up so early. An ice cold water spell was ensure used. I fled the dungeon without a second glance back, I stop and compose myself before entering a deadly silent great hall.

"None but one student attended class after first class, may I ask why."

The old coot address down on all of the present student of Shadow Night, glare at me and Zane as I sat with my classmates.

It was Raven who answered out loud while everyone else was giving the old coot the glaring answer. "When were pick to come to take part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament we were not told that we had to attend such degrading class that Hogwart has to offer." The old coot and other professor and headmaster, and mistress look like they were both insulted yet can't help but agree. "The curriculum here were the same as that of our first year, Eugenia is likely the only one that attended all of her class today our of curtsy. Unless you can offer to teach us something that we haven't master we have no intention of ever sitting through one of those boring class ever again."

The old coot try to compose himself keeping his anger in check. "Then how will you meet the requirement for N.E.W.T, as I understand that most of you are in your final year."

"Most of us are, the N.E.W.T doesn't nessaryly apply for our school we only take those test to be register wizard or witch for those continents. It's not of your concern, beside we already pass those test in our third year it was easiest of the seven."

Shock descends through the hall, now listen closely to our conversation.

"We will be pursuing our independent study as per our final project, we wish for access to your whole library."

"That is not possible some of the book in the restricted section are quite dangerous."

Scarlet was quite furious being talk down to on top of being kept away from her only solitude Ann, Rein, Tama, and Silvia immediately move away from their seat and Dumbell.

I have no idea what made me to bring attention to myself when I spoke. "We have far more dangerous book in our library then that of your little book cabinet, if you do not wish to grand us access to it that is perfectly fine, will just make arrangement with our head master to return to Shadow Night tomorrow. Quite honestly not many of us wish to come in the first place, actually apart from Zane no one wants to be here. Where a school is run by a opinionated fool who like to run a school like a circus condemning everyone in his path for power."

The tensions were so thick in the air that one can here a pin drop across the hall. "Fine you may have access to the restricted section as long as you follow the rules that we have for our student here."

"If you are afraid that we are going to steal your precious books then you should of take better care of them there not in all that decent condition anyway. But we'll play your game for now."

The man splutter in anger before strutting way toward the head tables, everyone in the hall knew that we had the last word.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Next Morning is a busy mail day for owls occasionally red letter would be seen among the yellow or white envelopes. A single red letter landed among the infamous students of Shadow Night who just walk in the hall, everyone in the hall attention was turn to the only red envelope within the delivery expecting it to explode in any moment. Surprising it neither explode nor go into an enrage voice not even a wisp of smoke emitted. Calmly the said student slowly opens the letter, moment later a frown cross her face.

"Raven, Ann we got to go. We have assignment to do; the three each grab a roll of bread after drowning down the rest of their coffee."

"Is only eight in the morning what does that barnny old man thinking sending us out so early in the morning?" Ann flips her blond hair away from her eyes pulling it out into a braid, downing her brother's cup of coffee before stood to leave.

"Who knows at least we won't be stuck here much longer. Where are we going?" The brunet looks over her younger classmates shoulder.

"We're going some where cold pack your cloaks."

"Yes mama!"

"Is too far too early, Raven."

With that the three teen left the hall before any of the professor could said anything, eyes follow the three beauty male and female alike.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"So what are we doing again Eugenia?" Raven try to shout over the howling wind for her companion to hear.

Flicking her wand over the area shielding the area around her and her classmate to answer her question, "we are here to update the ward around the village of yeti in exchange for a extremely rare herb that can only be grow by them."

"Then why are we here won't you be alone enough?"

"I though you might want some fresh air, you look about to curse the Hogwart headmaster last night. We don't want to deal with international problem right now so I thought it might be best to take you to the hot spring here."

"What about the others?"

"That's why I left Suzuki, Scarlet, and Silvia to keep the others in line while they try to destroy the school."

"AAAAAAA…"

"We know we love you for a reason."

"Come on lets finish this quick."

The rewarding the area took half a day putting up new spell without interfering with the existing wards that is working just fine. The new wards prevent non magical living being from passing the area also turn them away. To keep the ward working the spell is tie to the natural energy in the mountain.

The sun had settled by the time the new wards are up. After a brief vacation we reported back to school for the drop off before we return to Hogwart. Luckily it still standing, we just made it in time for dinner.

Dinner was a wary affair no one seem to want to talk about their day, or idly chat for the trouble that might be over heard. Just when I finish dinner I felt a strong magic signature behind me.

"Ms. Gladiolus if you please follow me to my office."

I knew that Dumbledore was up to something, head master had warn me that war was stirring in England. Judging from the wary, angry, and hateful face in my friend's eyes I could see they likely had a similar situation. "Of course professor Dumbledore," I would play his game for now. It was a silent affair all the way to his office, he whisper his pass word lowly not sure if it meant for me to be over heard. He seated himself behind the desk, motioning me to be seated on the chair before him.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, I have no preference for sweets."

"A shame they're quite good."

"Is there a reason for you to call me here professor?"

"Straight to the point."

"It has been a long day, if you are not going to do anything beyond exchange of pleasantries then I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Sit down Ms. Gladiolus."

I raise my eyebrows in question who dose he think he is to command me? Never the lest I sit back down to humor him, he seem smug for the non existing authority over me.

"You and two other students left this morning without permission and didn't return till dinner. Where did you and your class mate go?"

"We have permission from our head master, who we answer to, not you. Further more you have no authority to question our class assignment."

"Perhaps we started off on the wrong foot Ms. Gladiolus."

I can see the calculating glance in his eyes.

"Being a human wizard attending such a dangerous school must be taxing being single out. A place in Hogwart will be open to you should you wish to attend here, I can see that you a bright girl that have a very bright future in front of you if you have some better associate."

"Like your self, or perhaps light wizards?"

"I would hope so."

"I see. Then let me remind you that magic does not define dark nor light, good or evil, is about the intent behind it. I'm sure that you and your Order kill just as many people in the last war as Voldemort and his death eaters. Therefore I found your implication quite unsightly that you condemn all magical races that you name dark, yet you are trying to recruit them your side to fight a war that unleash horror into the world yet again."

"You are wise beyond your age."

"Flattery will get no where with me." He took no notice of my words but continue on.

"I'm sure that we could work something out, you have some powerful friends that will eventually be joining the war. If they join the Order they have a better chance of having equal rights in the eyes of wizard."

I laugh in his face of the things he is implicating; he thinks that anyone in Shadow Night would care. "Your implication is quite amusing, magical spices are granted the same right every where but England, this country barley has anything desirable that we would take notice of. Your offer of equality is practically meaningless. As well if anyone else from Shadow Night hears your offer they would be insulted enough to wage war against you little island, and your monkey tribes."

His anger was rolling off of him in waves. He stares directly into my eyes with concentration surely he isn't that stupid to try that. Apparently I underestimate his foolishness. I felt a probe on my otter defense shield, immediately I solidify my defense diamond wall, while he trigger one of my defense, muggle lasers that I created in my mind begin to shoot at him like target practice. For my amusement I set my second defense with the first with unspeakable describable voice of Rein sing in the background dementor were set free to chase after Dumbledore with the lasers. The Dementor has the same affect in my mind as they do in real life. Finally Dumbledore took hint to retreat.

"If you are foolish enough to step into my mind or the mind of any of my class mate neither they nor I would take pity on you. We will not hesitate to pulverize your mind, they would hear of this. Good night professor." I walk to the door, but before I can get through I felt a wave of magic head toward me. With experience I side step the spell the red light stunner sail over my head. I drew my wand with un-match speed firing a full body bind at Dumbledore, as well as disarming him. Following old tradition that Shadow Night drill into us I taken disarm him and kept his wand, leaving him bound on the floor. I return to the Slytherin common room.

"Lil! You finally back."

"It hasn't been that long."

"I was worry."

"There is nothing to worry about Zane; I can take care of my self just fine."

"A parent never stop worrying for their child."

"You not that old Zane."

"What did Dumbledore want?"

"For me to join him and to persuade you guys to join in also."

"He is an idiot." Tama hiss out.

"So I notice, he try to break into my mind, oh show him no mercy if he try with any of you he has been warn." They look smug at this, some of their face thinking up ways to dare him to try. "He even try to stund me when I turn away."

"I feel sorry for him." Silvia commented lightly.

"I don't!" Zane growl out still made about the attack on my person.

"Well good night." I left for my room, after a long bath and my nightly routine I intend to sleep till noon. Only to find Zane in my bed. "Must you take over my bed; you have one of your own."

"But that bed doesn't have you."

Sigh. Resigning to my fate, Zane would never reason with common sense anyway. I slip under the cover spelling all light off, the fire place grow dim supplying warmth, Zane's hand rest on my waist. I would never admit that I enjoy Zane's company at night just sleeping; he keeps the nightmare of my childhood away. It also makes me feel wanted. I appreciate him more than I'll ever admit out loud.

I woke up to the warmth of my moving pillow. Moving pillow? Then the pervious night return to me, for once Zane didn't wake up in an ungodly hour of the dawn. I look up to see his sleeping face, care free, gentle, almost the same as the one that I saw two years ago. He reminds me so much of my own brothers, once brothers. Even after so many years, not a single day pass by that I didn't consider letting go of the memory I have of them, to save myself this pain. Every time I fail, I end up clutching on to the memory harder, still loving them. Still hoping.

"Go back to sleep Lil."

The suggestion sound good, I leave the pain aside and return to the land of dreams. Zane is never a replacement for my brothers; he is the brother I never had.


End file.
